


Airplanes

by zhem1x5



Series: untitled excessive drabbling [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, angst you know me well, dashed hopes in a chaotic world, inconsequential wishing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 02:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhem1x5/pseuds/zhem1x5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His mother used to tell him about stars made for wishing. Draco is trying to find one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Airplanes

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this (3 years ago) because I absolutely cannot stand the song 'Airplanes' but loved the idea behind it.

Draco watched the lights as they flared within the Earth's atmosphere. His mother had told him once that if he were to find the brightest one-on a night very much like this one-he might make a wish, any wish he meant fiercely, and have it come true.

 

He'd been watching the flares for ages it seemed, each no brighter than all the rest. But he focused carefully on having the proper wish ready for when he found the right one.

 

Draco wished for a thicker cloak, one with better heating charms than the one that Severus had had to purchase for him.

 

He wished for a full stomach, regretting all the nights he had been too sick with fear and worry over fulfilling his mission to even feel properly hungry.

 

Draco wished for the comfort of his bed in the manor, rather than the meager protection of his bedroll.

 

He wished for someone to talk to, someone who wouldn't cast disparaging looks on his attempts at some kind of normalcy.

 

Draco wished for many things.

 

That he'd never followed his father, that his father had never been sentenced to Azkaban, that the Dark Lord had never returned, that Potter had only shaken his hand.

 

The sparks in the sky flared and burned out, none matching his need.

 

Draco wished for a wishing star.

 

"Draco, what are you doing?"

 

Draco looked away from the sky, glancing quickly at his mentor. "I'm looking for the right star."

 

Severus looked at him askance. "How will you know the right one?"

 

Draco turned back to the star speckled sky. "Mother said it would be the one that burned the brightest."

 

Severus focused on the point in the sky Draco seemed to be observing. "Those are not shooting stars, Draco."


End file.
